


Damage Control

by Real_Life_Mermaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Grinding, M/M, Orgasm, dean got drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15029045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Life_Mermaid/pseuds/Real_Life_Mermaid
Summary: Dean wakes up with a wicked hangover. What happened last night?





	Damage Control

**Author's Note:**

> I was in a mood for some mild smut inspired by a Destiel look-alike gif. 
> 
> Reminder: consent is important!!!

_Ughhhhhhhhh_

Dean let out a heavy groan. His body felt like a lead weight where it sunk into… something. He wasn’t actually quite sure where he was at the moment. But he didn’t care much for figuring that out yet. His head was throbbing so badly it hurt to think. Cracking open his eyes, he was relieved that, wherever he was, it was dark at least. Letting out another groan, Dean managed to peel his face off whatever surface he was lying on, leaving behind a puddle of drool. Slowly and carefully, he pushed himself over onto his back, head swimming with the sudden change in position. He covered his face with his hand while he waited for the room to stop spinning. Once he felt more settled, he opened his eyes again, his familiar room slowly coming in to focus. _Thank god for that,_ he thought to himself. _But damn it, what the hell happened last night?_ Dean closed his eyes again, trying to clear the fog in his mind.

Yesterday had been a crazy day. Dean, Sam and Castiel, with Rowena’s help, had managed to get 25 people through the portal, out of Michaelpocalypse world and safely into the bunker. But that span of 30 hours prior had been a roller coaster ride of triumphs and losses that even someone much more emotionally healthy than Dean would have had a hard time dealing with. Everyone had been keen on celebrating this newfound safety, letting their guard down for the first time in who knows how long and, as a result, the bunker turned into an impromptu kegger party. As the fog cleared, Dean pushed back in his mind for the last thing he could remember. He remembers Cas zapping into the bunker carrying two full kegs like they weighed nothing. He remembers Sam doing a keg stand in Gabriel’s honor (Dean chuckled to himself at that memory). He remembered playing flip cup with Charlie and challenging Ketch to a game of beer pong. That had been his downfall. To everyone’s complete surprise, Ketch happened to be a formidable beer pong opponent and swiftly kicked Dean’s ass. Coincidently, that seems to be the last thing Dean could remember.

With a throbbing head and parched throat, Dean slowly picked himself up off the bed, feet swinging down. Putting on any additional clothing over his boxers and t-shirt just sounded complicated and Dean resigned to wrapping himself in his robe ( _or “dead guy robe” as Sam liked to call it. Whatever._ ) Stopping off in the bathroom first to empty his bursting bladder, he then trudged, half blind, down the hallway that was entirely too bright and into the kitchen. Dean found Sam and other world Charlie seated at the kitchen table, sharing some coffee. Apparently, these two had quickly become fast friends. They both looked up in unison at Dean as he entered the kitchen. “Good morning, sunshine!” Sam said first, prompting Charlie to choke on her coffee. “Ugh, Sam, there’s no need to yell,” Dean replied groggily, rubbing his temples with one hand and continued stumbling towards the refrigerator. Pulling out a bottle of water, he downed the whole thing in one go. Panting in relief, he then set about pouring himself a cup of coffee from the pot Sam had already made and taking a long gulp. _Ahhh… black, just how he liked it_.

He turned to join Sam and Charlie at the table only to find the both of them still staring at him intently with mischievous grins on their faces. This stopped Dean in his tracks. “What are you two looking at?” he demanded, pulling out a stool and taking a seat next to Sam. Charlie leaned into the table toward Dean, “Sooooo… how are you feeling this morning, cupcake?” she said sweetly. “Ugh, like absolute shit. What the hell happened?” Dean replied, rubbing his forehead. “Dean, what do you remember from last night?” Sam added, failing to subdue the grin on his face. _This is a trap somehow. Something is up…_ Dean thought to himself, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. “Um… why?” he asked. Sam shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and took a sip of his coffee, mumbling “just wondering,” into the lip of the mug. Charlie stifled another giggle. “What is so funny? Out with it, come on Sam!” Dean was far too hungover to deal with their shit. Setting his mug down, Sam exchanged a glance with Charlie that made Dean uneasy. “Well…” Sam started. Charlie giggled again, prompting Sam to snort.

Dean kicked Sam in the shin. “Ow! Dean, what the hell?!” “Stop giggling like a school girl and talk, bitch!” Dean shouted. Sam rolled his eyes mumbling “Jerk” under his breath. “So really, Dean, what’s the last thing you remember from last night?” Charlie asked again. Dean thought for a moment. “I remember playing pong with Ketch. That uptight British asshole beat me!” Dean scoffed, shaking his head. “After that, nothing.” Dean looked at Sam for an answer. Sam started again, “well, Dean, I don’t really know how to put this but…” at that moment, Charlie, still new to the brother’s dynamic and clearly unable to contain her excitement, burst out, “YOU TOTALLY TOLD CASTIEL YOU LOVED HIM!” and proceeded to squeal, fingers at her mouth and waiting for Dean’s reaction. “I… WHAT?!” was all Dean could say. His head began throbbing as his heart began pounding in his chest out of panic. _Oh no. Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no, no, oh god no_. With a look of horror on his face, Dean turned to Sam for confirmation. “I didn’t… please, Sam, tell me I didn’t.” Sam sighed, “Well, Dean, more or less, yeah you did. Rather crudely but… yeah.” “What do you mean ‘more or less’?! Details, Sam, NOW!”

Dean was full blown panicking now. “Sorry, Dean, we were all pretty hammered, details are a little fuzzy. However, Cas isn’t really able to get drunk unless he drinks an entire liquor store so I’m sure he can fill you in.” _Great, I made a total ass of myself and the only person capable of divulging any details was the unfortunate target of my drunken shenanigans. Awesome._ Resuming rubbing his forehead with his hands, Dean tried his best to will away the last remaining dregs of his hangover state. He tried to think of something – anything – he could say to Cas. Finishing off his coffee, he got up from the table. “Where is Cas now?” Dean asked. “I dunno, his room probably?” Sam answered. With a nod and a deep breath, Dean reluctantly walked out of the kitchen, but not without first hearing the scrape of stools on the kitchen floor and soft footsteps following him. Without even looking back, Dean called out “Sam, Charlie, if you two follow me, I will chain you up in the dungeon.” A pause in footsteps followed by a hasty retreat with Charlie whispering “you have a dungeon?!” to Sam had Dean satisfied that at least he would have some damned privacy. He headed towards his own room first to put some actual clothes on before making his way towards Castiel’s room.

Outside Castiel’s room, Dean paused, taking a deep breath. _Come on, Winchester, just man up and apologize. No harm done and nothing meant by it._ Although a small voice deep in his gut whispered _you know that’s not true._ Swallowing that little voice, Dean knocked on the door, much more confidently than he felt. Immediately, the angel’s gravelly voice from within called out, “Come in, Dean.” Dean opened the door to find Castiel sitting on the couch. A bed was pointless since the angel never slept. So Dean and Sam had made up a room especially for Castiel with a comfy couch, TV and a few shelves of books. “How’d you know it was me?” Dean asked curiously. “I can always feel your soul, Dean.” Castiel responded, looking up from the book he was reading. Dean nodded once, gently closed the door behind him and took a few steps towards the couch. Rubbing the back of his neck, Dean clamored to find the right words. “Listen, Cas, about last night…” “Dean, stop.” Castiel interrupted. Putting down the book on an end table, Castiel stood up and took a few steps towards Dean. “I know that you were inebriated. Besides, I know it didn’t mean anything.” Dean felt unnerved by the way Castiel was carefully studying his face. “Right, Dean?”

“Uh… yeah… right,” was all Dean managed to say. He didn’t miss the flicker of hurt that crossed Castiel’s face for a moment before resuming his regular unreadable expression. “Right. So no harm done then,” Castiel finished, turning around to return to the couch and his book. Dean could have just left it at that and walked away, but something didn’t sit right with him. Despite is base instincts screaming at him, he found himself asking “Actually, Cas, I gotta admit, I don’t actually even remember what happened. Sam clued me in that I… well… what exactly did I say?” Castiel paused before slowly turning around to face Dean. “You told me you loved me. That you had for years,” he began flatly, staring at the floor. “You called me a… ‘pretty angel,’ among others. I will spare you further embarrassment by not repeating them.” Castiel trailed off, shuffling his feet and looking uncomfortable. Dean was cringing inside, but could tell from Castiel’s mannerisms that wasn’t the end of it. Against his better judgment, Dean pressed further. “And? Cas, what did I do?” “You… uh…” _Is he blushing?!_ Dean took a few more steps forward. “You… ‘propositioned’ me.” _Does he mean what I think he means?_ “I WHAT now?” Dean could not believe what he just heard.

 _Oh this is so much worse. No wonder Sam and Charlie were giggling their asses off._ “You propositioned me… for sex. Or as Charlie put it, you ‘tried to get into my pants,’” Castiel answered using air quotes with his fingers. “Which is a silly expression really. It’s not possible for two people to fit into these pants.” _He’s being serious. He’s being totally 100% serious._ “You also tried repeatedly to kiss me.” Burying his face in his hands, Dean was half hoping the floor would swallow him. Looking back up, Castiel was now watching him. “Cas, I am so sorry. I should not have done that to you.” “Well, Dean, you were awfully drunk.” “But that doesn’t make it ok to make unwanted advances against anyone. I shouldn’t have done that to you. I am so so sorry. Can you forgive me?” Dean held his breath waiting for a response, but the one that came was so entirely unexpected, Dean wasn’t sure he heard it correctly the first time: “It wasn’t… unwanted.” Castiel continued to watch him carefully as Dean took a few more steps towards the angel. “You… WANTED to kiss me, Cas?” Dean asked softly, barely daring to believe what he had heard. Castiel simply nodded, his brilliant blue eyes never leaving Dean’s face.

“Then why didn’t you?” “Dean, you were drunk, it wouldn’t have been right. Besides,” Castiel paused as if unsure if he should continue but Dean took another step towards him to encourage him to continue. Castiel continued, “I didn’t want our first kiss to be something you wouldn’t remember.” Something in Dean stirred and that little voice came back, much louder this time. _He wants to kiss you!_ Dean’s pulse quickened at the thought. “Then, Castiel, permission to try again?” Castiel nodded again and swallowed hard, looking just as nervous as Dean felt. Taking another step towards the angel Dean put his hands on Castiel’s waist, under the trench coat and pulled him gently, pressing their bodies together. Castiel grabbed the fabric of the sleeves of Dean’s red overshirt for balance as Dean leaned in. He could feel Castiel’s hot breath against his lips as their noses met first. After a fraction of a second’s hesitation, Dean slowly closed the minute distance between them, closing his eyes and pressing an open mouthed kiss against Castiel’s bottom lip. Castiel pursed his lips to return the kiss and the two of them held each other in passionate embrace before Dean broke the kiss, gasping for air.

In an instant, Dean was hooked. His carefully built walls came tumbling down and nothing else in the world mattered. Only this, right here, with Castiel. Similarly, Castiel was giving Dean an expression that looked almost hungry. The angel’s blown pupils left Dean breathless and craving more, having gotten a taste of something he had deprived himself of for so long. No further words were needed as Dean grabbed Castiel’s tie and pulled him forward once again, lips crashing hard this time, tongues dancing as they explored each others mouths. It wasn’t long before Dean suddenly began to feel something else “dancing” as well, both in his own pants and in Castiel’s. Dean’s pulse quickened again. He needed more. Moving his hands from Castiel’s tie back to his hips, Dean gently pushed, walking Castiel backwards towards the couch, his lips never once leaving Castiel’s until his legs hit the couch and Castiel plopped backwards onto it. Before Dean could make another move, Castiel reached out and hooked his fingers in the belt loops of Dean’s jeans and dragged him into his lap. Straddling the angel, Dean leaned back down to continue kissing, hands exploring everywhere. Castiel pushed Dean’s overshirt off his shoulders and tossed it onto the floor.

Dean followed suit and did the same to Castiel’s trench coat and jacket. Loosening the blue tie, Dean began feeling frenzied. It didn’t help that, as Dean kissed down Castiel’s jawline and neck, Castiel let out a groan and hitched his hips up into Dean’s groin. It was a beautiful sound that Dean was determined to hear more of. Tossing the tie aside, Dean began working the buttons on Castiel’s shirt but the blood rushing into his lower parts fogged his brain and he eventually gave up, tearing the shirt open and sending buttons flying. _Need. Skin._ Spreading his fingers over Castiel’s newly exposed chest, Dean let out a groan himself, unable to stop himself from grinding into Castiel in desperate need of friction as his swollen erection pushed uncomfortably against his jeans. Sitting back, Dean hiked his black tshirt up over his head and threw it to join the growing pile of their discarded clothing, leaning into Castiel and reveling at the skin-to-skin contact. They were both panting heavily now, whimpering and groaning as they kissed and moved and mapped every inch of exposed skin. Eventually, Dean couldn’t take it any more and reached down between them to unzip his jeans, freeing his own cock first before doing the same to Castiel.

Both sighed in relief at first, but that relief was quickly placed by a pool of heat as their members, already slick with pre-cum, began sliding against each other. “Unggg, Cas… feels so good,” Dean found himself moaning. Castiel muttered something back in echonian, head tilted back against the couch in ecstasy as Dean sucked a hickey into his neck. Castiel gripped Dean’s hips, pushing and pulled as Dean slid back and forth in Castiel’s lap harder and faster. Gasping and sweating, Dean was quickly approaching climax. _Need. More._ Dean once again reached between them, this time, taking both their cocks in one hand, pressing them together and pumping along with their rhythm. Upon doing this, Castiel let out a deep, filthy groan, calling Dean’s name in a wrecked voice that was all that Dean needed. Muffling his voice against Castiel’s lips, Dean came hard, spilling out all over his and Castiel’s bare stomachs. Seconds later, Castiel followed, yelling out, “Dean!” Dean quickly put his hand over Castiel’s mouth and nursed him through his climax, pressing kisses into the angel’s sweaty face. As they both came down from their high, Dean gave Castiel one last kiss before shakily climbing off Castiel’s lap.

“Fuck, I didn’t think about clean up. You wouldn’t happen to have a towel would you?” Castiel chuckled from where he sat still sunken into the couch and simply snapped his fingers. In an instant, they were both cleaned up. “Holy shit! Uh, thanks, I guess?” Dean said, zipping up his jeans. Castiel lifted his hips to put his own pants back together and slowly stood up, stumbling over to Dean and putting his arms around him. Dean reciprocated the gesture, cradling Castiel’s face and pulling him in for another deep kiss. Running his thumbs along the angel’s cheekbones, he found his voice again. “By the way, Cas, I take back what I said earlier.” “Take back what, Dean?” “When I said I didn’t mean what I had said to you last night.” Castiel’s eyes twinkles as a rare smile crept across his face. “Really? You mean, you…” “Yes, Cas. I really do… think you’re a pretty angel.” Feigning annoyance, Castiel pushed Dean, who couldn’t help but break out laughing. “Dean Winchester, you little shit!” Grabbing Castiel’s arm, Dean pulled him back in, resting his forehead against Castiel’s. “But no, I do mean it. I do… love you, Cas. I think I’ve known it deep down for a long time. And thank you for giving me the chance to remember our first kiss.”

With that, Dean pulled away so he could look Castiel in the eyes and leaned in for one more kiss when it was suddenly rudely interrupted by a familiar voice out in the hall. “What’re you idgits doin’?!” Dean and Castiel froze, faces turned towards the closed door. “Sam said Dean is going to be my new Father!” Jack’s voice chimed in loudly, immediately followed by more than one “shhhhhhh!” A British accent whispered “D’ya think they heard us?” “Shut UP!” Charlie’s high pitch voice hissed. Dean let go of Castiel who looked like a deer in headlights and pressed his finger to his own lips, signaling Castiel to stay silent. Castiel nodded and stepped back as Dean tip toed to the door, quietly grabbing the door knob. In one fluid move, Dean yanked the door open, causing Jack, Charlie and Ketch to fall into the room with Bobby standing behind them in the hallway. “Don’t look at me, son, these 3 were eavesdroppin’’” Bobby said nonchalantly before heading off down the hall. Looking down at the three on the floor, Dean looked back at Castiel and gave him a mischievous grin. “Alright, that’s it!” he shouted, feigning anger. “I’m locking you lot in the dungeon!” Squealing, Charlie jumped up and bolted. Jack straight up winged it out, leaving Ketch to slowly pick himself up, dust himself off and open his mouth to say something before sprinting after Charlie. Castiel and Dean had a good laugh as they got dressed. Before they walked out to join the others, Castiel stopped Dean. “By the way, Dean,” he said, “I love you too.”


End file.
